Lembaran Memori
by vinara 28
Summary: Putaran lembaran memori terus berputar dalam ingatan bagaikan kaset rusak. terus berulang menampilkan sisi ingatan yang belum pernah ku lihat sebelum nya. Ingatan tentang DIA.. 'Hinata' /Bad Summary/RnR/Flame


**_Lembaran Memory_**

_Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto_

_Genre : Angsh/Hurt_

_Pair : Naruto U. & Hinata H._

_Warning (!) OOC, Abal, Typo, EYD, Alur maju mundur dan gak jelas. Susah di pahami. Sangat Gaje.._

* * *

Seutas tangan menyodor dalam hembusan udara, meminta untuk di sambut penuh dengan cinta. Secara ragu tangan lain nya mencoba untuk menggapai. Saat jari bertemu jari sekulas senyum terlukis indah di pipi. Saat jari menyentuh jari, matapun ikut tersenyum menampilkan binarnya. Saat jari bertemu jari semuanya berakhir.

Tangan itu berubah menjadi transparan dan menjadi pecahan salju. Butiran-butiran salju bening menghembus menusuk kulit. Rasa dingin sepi dan kosong.

Aku menatap di sekelling, tempat yang di penuhi dengan kristal putih yang begitu hampa. Semuanya terasa biru karena hawa dingin. Tapi semua tak sebiru apa yang ku lihat, suara cekikikan masih menggema mengusik indra pendengaran ku.

Cekikikan anak-anak nakal yang berlari kesana kemari untuk mendapat kehangatan dan kebahagiaan. Apa ini..? siapa dia..? apa aku bermimpi..?

Anak kecil berambut blonde berlari menerjang butiran salju dengan wajah malaikat nya. Berlari sambil berceloteh dengan riang gembira meski iya tengah sendiri, ia masih saja berceloteh bagaikan ada seseorang yang di ajak nya bermain.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menembus pertahanan Castile ku. Aku sudah membuat benteng yang sangat kuat di sekitarnya."

"Ha..ha.. apa kau tak lihat persenjataan ku, aku memiliki seribu meriam yang bisa menjebol benteng mu."

Celoteh nya sendiri. Ia menjawab apa yang ia ucapkan sendiri dengan berpindah tempat lalu berganti Character.

Aku menunduk memandang kebahagiaan nya. Bahagiakah dia..? tidak..! dan aku tau itu.

Aku tersenyum getir dan membuang muka, dan tak ku sangka aku melihat sesosok bocah kecil berambut indigo tengah berdiri di belakang pohon. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia. tangan-tangan mungil nya mencengkram kulit pohon, mencengkram tanpa sarung tangan.

Aku memperhatikan nya kembali, ternyata bocah berambut indigo itu tak hanya tak memakai sarung tangan. Tapi ia juga tak memakai alas kaki, dan hanya berbalut baju tidur. Kulit-kulit mulusnya memerah karena hawa dingin. Bibirnya juga sudah membiru, tapi ia masih saja tersenyum memperhatikan bocah berambut Blonde.

"Kenapa..?" Gumangku parau, "Bahkan saat itupun aku tak melihat." Lanjutku berjalan mendekati bocah perempuan berambut indigo. Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama. Dia tersenyum saat bocah berambut Blonde tertawa. "lantas saat ini siapa yang tengah berbohong..? siapa yang merasa kesepian..?" aku mencoba meraih pundak nya, tapi ku urungkan karena aku tak mau merusak moment yang tak pernah tertulis dalam memoriku.

Semuanya kosong dengan tawa hambar, haruskah aku menyesal sekarang..? ya, jujur saja aku menyesal tak pernah mengetahui hal ini.

Sekelebat bayangan wanita berlari di hadapan ku. Mataku mengejar sosok itu, iya tersenyum melambaikan tangan nya ke arahku. gaun putih selutut melambai terkena hembusan angin musim dingin, kulitnya putih pucat, rambut Indigo panjang menjadi hal pertama yang aku kenali. Sosok wanita itu adalah sosok wanita yang sangat ku cintai. "Hinata," gumang ku mengejar nya.

Berlari menerjang gundukan Salju yang begitu tebal. Hembusan angin musim dingin yang membawa butiran kristal salju semakin kencang berhembus, sehingga aku kesulitan melihat Hinata. Tapi sekelebat raut wajah yang ku lihat sebelum semuanya menjadi putih adalah senyuman. Ia tersenyum sama seperti bocah berambut Indigo itu. Senyuman yang sama saat ia masih kecil.

Apa ini..? aku bahkan tak bisa tertawa seperti dulu. Aku tak bisa berpura-pura tertawa seperti saat itu.

"Aw.." suara pekikan kecil dan cempreng terasa begitu dekat di telingaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap bocah berambut Soft pink yang tersandung batu dan menangis. Baju seragam sekolah nya menjadi kotor karena tersungkur tanah.

"Saku-chan kau tidak apa-apa..?" bocah berambut Blonde mencoba membantu, tapi di tepis oleh Sakura, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali menangis.

Aku terkekeh saat mengingat masa itu. Saat itu Sakura begitu imut.

Bocah lain nya datang menghampiri dan berdiri dengan dingin, kedua tangan nya di masuk kan ke dalam saku celana, bahkan tanpa berbicara Bocah berambur Reven itu sudah berhasil membuat Sakura diam, dan berdiri merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Saku-chan.. kenapa kau malah reangkul nya..!" Teriak bocah berambut Blonde kesal sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Bodoh," gumang ku, seulas senyum ku tarik dari kedua sudut bibirku, ingin sekali aku mengacak-ngacak rambut bocah itu. Tapi sekali lagi aku urungkan niatku karena tak ingin merusak memori.

Ia berjalan dengan urat kekesalan di wajahnya, menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Terik matahari yang begitu menyengat karena tengah memasuki musim panas semakin membuat bocah itu jengkel.

BBUUGGHH..

Bocah berambut Blonde menabrak seseorang di persimpangan jalan. Sosok bocah berambut Indigo jatuh terduduk tak berdaya, padahal tabrakan tersebut tak seberapa keras, kenapa ia bisa tersungkur seperti itu..?

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa..?" tanya nya, mencoba membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Iya," jawab nya sangat pelan. Suiter putih membalut tubuhnya dan Syall melingkar di lehernya. Baju yang aneh untuk di kenakan saat musim panas.

"Benarkah..?" tanya nya mencoba memastikan. Tapi yang terjadi Hinata malah berlari menyeruduk lengan Bocah berambut blonde melewatinya dan berlari menjauh.

"Bocah yang aneh," Gumang nya. Kembali berjalan dan tak menggubris tingkah Hinata.

Aku terdiam melihat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang hampir pudar di memori ku dan kini teringat kembali. Aku mengikuti Hinata kecil yang berlari tanpa alasan, mencoba mencari tau apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

Kini aku melihatnya, tangis yang pecah di sudut tembok. Mengepal tangan yang berdarah karena terbaret aspal. Tidak..! aku yakin bukan karena itu.

Hinata memeluk telapak tangan nya lalu berubah mencengkram dadanya. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat dan mulai terbatuk-batuk.

"Ada apa..? apa yang terjadi dengan mu..?" tanyaku khawatir karena melihat raut wajah Hinata yang semakin pucat. Matanya memerah karena menangis. Sakit..! aku yakin dia sedang kesakitan. "Hinata, katakan padaku kau kenapa..?"

Darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya. Hinata terdiam menatap darah segar yang ada di telapak tangan nya. "He..He.." iya terkekeh, air matanya menetes bercampur dengan darah tersebut.

"Hinata-sama..?" seorang maid berlari menghampiri Hinata untuk menolong nya. "Hiks.. Sakit.." gumang Hinata memeluk wanita paruh baya.

Aku berdiri mematung sambil menutup mulutku, aku tidak mau mereka mendengar isakan ku, Apa ini..? bodoh.. bahkan saat itu aku tak menyadari kejanggalan ini..!

Aku meringkuk di sudut gang gelap, raut wajah Hinata saat mengatakan kata 'Sakit' terus terbayang dalam memori ku. Air mata ku mengalir begitu saja di sudut mataku. Sesak..! rasanya sangat sesaak.

Sesuatu perasaan hangat mengusik ku untuk mengangkat wajahku dari dekapan tangan dan lutut. Wajah damai nan cantik tersenyum lepas di hadapan ku, ia terjongkok di hadapan ku, kerlingan mata nya begitu polos. "Hinata.." aku mencoba meraih sosok itu tapi ia malah berdiri dan lari dengan cekikikan.

Kaki ku tak henti-henti nya berlari mengejar Hinata menembus lembar tiap lembar memori yang terlewatkan.

BBUUGGHH..  
"Cih, jadi hanya segini kemampuan mu..?" Tersandar di dinding dengan bibir berdarah.

"Lihatlah bocah ini, dia masih bisa berceloteh padahal wajahnya sudah penuh lebam." Pria berambut Orange terkekeh setelah menghajar ku saat aku pertama kali masuk KHS. Itu aku yang dulu bisa di bilang dia Uzumaki Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan mengaku kalah pada orang seperti mu." BBUUGGHH.. Naruto membalas pukulan yang sempat di layangkan di pipinya. "Cih, kau fikir karena kau senior ku aku akan takut padamu..? tidak, aku tidak akan pernah takut padamu, karena kau hanya senior yang menindas Juniornya." Tutur Naruto pada Pein.

Masa yang kelam, tapi mungkin tanpa ada kejadian ini aku tak akan pernah melihat nya...

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi..?" Pein mengangkat tangan men coba untuk memukul Naruto, dan dengan cekatan pula anak buah Pein memegangi Tubuh Naruto.

BBUUGGHH..

Tangan Pain melayang, tapi tidak meninju pipi Naruto melainkan pipi seorang wanita yang dengan sigap menjadi tameng untuk Naruto.

Aku dan diriku yang dulu terbelalak melihat wanita tersebut tersungkur, sudut bibirnya pecah dan lebam karena tonjokan tersebut."wah.. wah.. ternyata pacarmu melindungi mu..!" ujar Pain pada Naruto.

Naruto tak menggubris ucapan Pain, matanya masih saja setia menatap Hinata yang tersukur tak berdaya. Aku beralih di hadapan Hinata melihat wajahnya yang lebam. "Hinata, lari.." tutur ku dengan suara yang keras. "Lari Hinata aku mohon, kau tau apa yang akan terjadi. Lari lah.." aku berusaha untuk menarik tangan Hinata, tapi ternyata tangan ku menembus nya, aku tercengang saat tangan ku berubah menjadi transparan dan melayang.

"Hinata.." teriak Naruto saat Pain menendang perut Hinata. Aku menatapnya nanar, kejadian yang tak ingin ku lihat terpaksa ku lihat kedua kalinya.

Secara cepat latar dan waktu berubah menembus menjadi lorong putih yang penuh cahaya, di sana aku bisa melihat bagaimana aku dan Hinata bisa saling mengenal dan mulai dekat. Menjadi seorang sahabat dan mulai tumbuh rasa Cinta.

"Lain kali jangan ikut campur masalahku," tutur Naruto saat mengantar Hinata pulang.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa hanya berdiri saat melihatmu kesusahan." Jawab Hinata cemberut, dan berlalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Saat itu aku mulai melihatnya. Melihat keberadaan nya sebagai seorang wanita. Selalu memperhatikan nya dan berusaha untuk selalu dekat dengan nya.

Aku terdiam berdiri di ujung kelas yang di penuhi oleh murid. Diriku di masa itu juga tengah terduduk dan sibuk mengobrak-ngabrik tas nya. Aku tau dia sedang mencari apa.

"Kumpulkan buku PR kalian di meja," perintah Kakashi Sensei.

"Sensei," Naruto mengangkat tangan nya ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa Naruto..?" tanya Kakashi Sensei.

"Aku tidak membawa buku PR ku," jawab Naruto takut-takut.

Aku terkekeh karena baru sadar bahwa diriku yang dulu begitu nakal dan bodoh, bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari sesuatu. Dan sekarang pun aku masih begitu bodoh karena baru mengetahui satu hal.

Hinata memasukkan kembali buku yang telah ia keluarkan dari tas nya "Sensei, aku juga tidak membawa buku PR ku," tutur Hinata berdiri dari mejanya.

Akhirnya aku yang dulu dan Hinata di hukum bersamaan, yaitu berdiri di depan pintu keluar kelas dengan menggunakan satu kaki dan tangan menjewer kuping.

Kami saling tertawa mengejek karena di hukum, saling meledek dan saling mengganggu keseimbangan kaki.

Aneh, meski telihat seperti anak kecil tapi aku saat itu merasa bahagia.

Aku tertawa hambar melihat tingkah dua anak manusia yang masih begitu lugu dan begitu naif.

"Aku masih melihatmu, di sini aku masih bisa melihatmu.. melihat dirimu yang dulu, saat kau tertawa, saat kau tersenyum, bahkan saat kau menangis di belakang ku. Aku melihatnya, aku melihat semuanya.. "

Sosok itu tersenyum ke arahku. sosok yang selalu berlari menjauhiku menuntunku untuk menembus lorong waktu, melihat semua kejadia yang dulu tak ku sadari sebelum nya.

Begitu pun saat kejadian itu. Daun-daun coklat berguguraan di sekiling sekolah . daun coklat yang terjatuh bagaikan hujan cinta, mungkin itulah yang ku rasakan saat itu, menunggu Hinata datang.

Tersenyum, ya.. aku melihatnya tersenyum, bahkan aku terkekeh saat apa yang akan ku lihat. Jika di ingat secara berurutan, kejadian saat ini begitu rancu. Aku tak ingin melihat dari sisi ku, tapi melihat dari sisi nya, sisi seorang wanita yang berdiri di belakang tembok dan tengah mengintip.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menatap guratan kehawatiran di wajahnya, tangan mungil Hinata mengerat mencengkram dadanya.

Deg.. Ekspresi itu..? lagi-lagi ekspresi itu, aku tak pernah percaya pada satu alasan saat ia menangis di pelukan ku. Tangisan pertama kali di hadapanku, tapi saat ini aku benar-benar ragu. Aku masih berharap bahwa aku tak percaya, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar percaya.

Selembar kertas yang ia genggam dengan perlahan ia masukkan ke dalam box berwarna ungu. Aku tau apa isi box itu, tapi sayangnya aku tak pernah tau apa isi kertas tersebut. Hinata menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arahku, tapi sepertinya ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat diriku yang dulu tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura. Sahabat kecil ku sekaligus Wanita yang dulu pernah ku cintai.

"Tidak Hinata, dia bukan siapa-siapa, dia hanya Sahabatku..!" tuturku menyemangati Hinata, meskipun aku yakin ucapanku tadi tak di dengar olehnya.

Hinata tersenyum hambar, ia membuka lagi Box berwarna ungu tersebut dan ia ambil kembali secarik tadi. Hinata membuangnya asal kemudian menghampiriku dan memberikan Kado ulang tahun untuk ku.

Kejadian itu, kejadian yang menurut ku begitu mengecewakan, aku kira Hinata akan memberikan Kado yang sepecial, tapi aku hanya mendapat Syall yang usang. Setidaknya itu yang ku fikirkan dulu, meskipun saat ini aku masih berfikir seperti itu.

Aku tinggalkan kedua remaja tersebut dan kembali menatap secarik kertas yang telah lusuh. Selembarkertas yang telah lusuh dan tak berarti.

_'Selamat ulang tahun Naruto, maaf jika aku tak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang pantas di hari ulang tahun mu ini, aku hanya memberikan syall ini, syall yang telah ku rajut sendiri saat pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padamu. Ya, aku jatuh cinta padamu dan baru sekarang aku mengakui nya. Dan aku harap kau bisa membuka hati mu untuk ku, meski hanya secuil.'_

"Apa ini..? sebuah pengakuan..? bahkan saat itu pun aku tak bisa membaca ekspresi Hinata."

Aku kembali menatap mereka bertiga, pandangan Hinata yang dingin terhadapku berbeda dengan tatapan Sakura yang hangat. Aku kira saat itu Hinata tak menganggap hari ulang tahun ku sebagai hari yang special. Ternyata semua salah.

Aku melihatnya, tatapan dingin yang Hinata tunjukan saat itu adalah tatapan cemburu..

Seulas tangan mengangkat daguku lalu mengusap air mataku yang mengalir membasahi pipi. Ia tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Sosok wanita dalam bayangan kelam. Wanita berambut Indigo yang terus tersenyum, mengangkat ku kembali ke dalam memori.

Hingga aku tiba di dalam ruangan yang begitu asing bagiku, Ruangan yang gelap. "Di mana aku..?" tutur ku seorang diri, indra pendengaran ku menangkap sesuatu yang begitu miris.

Tangis kecil tak bertenaga membuat ku menrasa tak nyaman. Aku ingin melihatnya seseorang yang tengah terisak lemah. Tapi mataku tak bisa menangkap seberkas cahaya sedikit pun.

Aku menutup mataku saat merasakan sepasang tangan menutup kelopak mataku dengan perlahan. Tangan yang ringan dan hangat yang selalu menuntunku. Dengan perlahan pula aku membuka mata saar ku rasakan tangan tersebut menghilang.

"Hinata..!" sentak ku, seorang gadis tersudut meringkuk lemah tak berdaya. Berbagai obat berjejer di atas meja, raut wajah penuh dengan rintihan menggeram tertahan saat tangan nya mencengkram dada.

Sesak. Tak ada kata lain yang bisa ku ucapkan. Teringat begitu jelas ucapan Hinata saat menangis di dalam dekapan ku, "Sakit.." rintih nya tertahan.

Begitu pun saat ini, saat mendengar racauan nya, gumangan penuh rasa sakit yang tertahan karena tak ingin ada orang yang tau.

Kenapa..? kau bilang kau butuh sandaran..? kenapa tak kau katakan dari dulu..! aku akan bersedia menjadi sandaran mu. Kenapa kau selalu menangis seorang diri.

Aku berdiri menangisi penyesalan, bahkan tanpa ku sadari sosok Hinata tengah memeluk ku dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk leherku.

Aku berbalik menatap Hinata. Dengan manja Hinata menarik lengan ku menembus dinding putih dan terbang melayang menembus dimensi hingga kini aku berada di tempat di mana aku yang dulu dan Hinata yang dulu saling memandang dengan tatapan dingin.

Aku ingat, saat itu Hinata tengah menasehatiku untuk tidak lagi berkelahi, tapi aku tak pernah mendengarkan nya hingga saat ini aku terancam akan di keluarkan dari sekolah.

Aku membencinya. Saat itu aku sangat membencinya, dia selalu memarahiku saat aku berbuat salah, padahal dia tak pernah mengaggapku sebagai seorang laki-laki. Hinata selalu menarik ulur perasaan ku, sehingga membuatku memutuskan untuk membenci nya.

"Mulai saat ini aku tak akan peduli lagi dengan apapun yang lakukan."

"Ya, itu yang aku ingin kan dari dulu. Aku tak membutuhkan perhatian mu. Aku muak melihatmu, kau bukan siapa-siapa ku jadi berhentilah sok peduli pada ku."

Dengan air waja tak bisa di baca Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Tidak Hinata. Aku tak bermaksud mengatakan itu, aku membutuhkan mu, sangat membutuhkan mu. Kembalilah, kembali dan temani Naruto.

Air mata ku mengalir tak terasa dari sudut klopak mataku, begitu pun aku yang dulu, menangis sambil meninju dinding.

Hentikan Hinata, aku mohon, hentikan saat ini juga. Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi. Berhenti lah membawaku ke masa lalu..! aku mohon berhenti lah.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau tidak jadi di keluarkan dari sekolah karena ada satu permintaan terakhir dari salah satu murid."

"Heh..? apa maksudnya satu pemintaan..? siapa yang menahan ku untuk tetap di sini..?"

"Dia, Hyuga Hinata. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya sebelum pindah dari sekolahan ini, karena dia murid paling teladan di sini, jadi dengan terpaksa aku menuruti permintaan terakhir nya."

Naruto terbelalak, tanpa fikir panjang lagi ia berlari mencari Hinata di kelas dan seluruh sekolahan, tapi ternyata percumah. Hinata sudah pergi bahkan tanpa ia sadari sebelum nya.

"Apa-apaan..? kenapa kau pergi tanpa berpamitan dulu dengan ku..? hiks.. kau membuat ku mengucapkan kata perpisaan dengan sadis. Hiks.. Hinata, Aku membutuhkan mu, kembali lah dan urusi semua masalahku. Hiks."

Bodoh, sekeras apapun kau menangis Hinata tak akan kembali. Dia sudah pergi sekarang.

Pergi untuk selamanya...

.

Aku terdiam tak berkedip menatap lambaian lidah api yang menari-nari di dalam cerobong asap. Tangan tua ku yang telah berkriput menggenggam bingkaian foto.

Syall putih yang di berikan Hinata waktu itu selalu ku kenakan saat memasuki musim dingin. Musim kesukaan nya, sekaligus musim yang mengantarnya di kehidupan dunia ini dan kehidupan barunya.

"Hiks.. Sakit.."

Masih jelas tangis terakhirnya saat aku bertemu dengan nya untuk pertama kali setelah berpisah begitu lama.

Hinata tergeletak tak berdaya di depan rumah ku hanya dengan menggunakan gaun tipis tanpa mantel dan jaket. Aku segera membopong nya masuk karena udara yang begitu ekstrim.

"Hinata..? apa ini kau..?" gumang ku memeluk nya erat tak ingin berpisah lagi, tanpa ku sadari saat ini Hinata begitu rapuh. Bahkan lebih rapuh dari kepingan kaca tipis.

Dua tahun tak melihatnya dan kini aku sangat merindukan nya. Tangan pucat Hinata menyentuh Pipi tan ku. Dingin, tangan nya begitu dingin, secara cepat aku menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk menyalurkan rasa Hangat.

"Naruto, aku merindukan mu," gumang Hinata lemah.

"Aku juga merindukan mu, hiks.." kembali terisak dalam pelukan Hinata. Selimut tebal memeluk tubuh kami. Dua suhu yang berbeda membuatku semakin takut. "Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja..?" tanya ku memastikan.

Hinata tersenyum, meski kini wajahnya begitu pucat, tapi aku mengakui senyuman Hinata saat ini adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah ia tunjukan. "Sakit." Gumang Hinata, membuat ku kaget.

"Sakit..? apa yang sakit. Katakan Hinata, apa yang sakit." Aku sangat grogi dan hawatir. Tapi lagi-lagi genggaman tangan Hinata menyuruh ku untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

"Peluk aku, peluk aku sekarang.." perintah nya. Aku segera memeluk Hinata dengan erat. "Hinata, katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

"Sakit.. dadaku terasa sakit, rasanya sesak dan perih, seperti ada gelembung yang pecah di dalam nya. Hiks.. Sakit Naruto."

"Kita ke rumah sakit ya," ajak ku. Tapi di tolak Hinata secara mentah-mentah.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan dokter. Yang aku butuhkan hanya dirimu," sekali lagi tangan Hinata menuntun ku untuk memeluk nya, membawanya dalam rasa nyaman dan aman. "Aku membutuhkan sandaran Naruto, jadilah sandaran ku."

Aku mengangguk, air mata mengalir tak terasa, "Ya, jadikan aku sandaran mu."

"Terimakasih.. Naruto.."

Bahkan aku tak bisa berbuat apapun saat itu, aku bodoh, sangat bodoh. Bahkan aku tak sempat mengatakan aku mencintai mu, bahkan aku tak sempat mengatakan maukah kau menikah dengan ku, memiliki anak dari ku yang mirip dengan ku dan dengan mu, maukah kau menjadi teman mengobrol ku saat malam sebelum terlelap.

Aku ingin bersama mu menjalani hari-hari yang monoton dan sederhana. Aku ingin bisa melihat mu tertawa saat melihat perkembangan anak kita. Aku ingin kita bersanding saat mengantar anak kita ke plaminan. Apa mimpi ku ini terlalu jauh..? aku mencintai mu, aku sangat mencintaimu meski tak terucap.

Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, dan menganggap mu tetap hidup meski mataku telah melihat sendiri kalau tubuh mu tertimbung tanah.

Meski pada saat itu aku menangis saat peti mati mu telah di kubur. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, meski aku tak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta untuk mu. Aku mencintaimu hingga saat ini.

Saat hari pemakaman Hinata, aku mendapatkan satu fakta dari kluarga nya, bahwa sejak kecil daya imunt Hinata sangat rendah dan dia mengidap penyakit Kanker paru-paru. Dan saat ia keluar dari sekolah, Hinata tidak pindah melainkan menjalani kemoterapy , dan pada saat ia berada di rumahku ternyata Hinata kabur dari rumah sakit.

Jiwa ku terasa terguncang saat mendengar berita itu. Aku tak percaya, kalau selama ini ia berbohong. Hinata selalu berbohong di hadapan ku. Ia bilang ia baik-baik saja, dia mencoba terlihat kuat, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat rapuh. Seharusnya aku tau, bodoh.. aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari nya, mataku terlalu buta untuk melihatnya. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal penyesalan yang melekat di diriku.

.

Masih terdiam di perapian, putaran waktu yang berulang seolah nyata bagiku. Memori saat bersamanya terasa indah dan tak bisa terganti. Tangan-tangan tua ku menyokong diriku dengan seutas tongkat tua. Berjalan dengan sempoyongan untuk meletakan bingkaian foto di sebelah perapian.

"Aku yakin kau selalu di sini bersama ku Hinata." Tutur ku memandang sofa singgle kosong di sebelah sofa yang ku duduki tadi. Berharap melihat senyuman terpatri indah di bibir nya.

.

_Owari_

.

Hembusan angin kencang musim dingin menerpa ruangan kosong tersebut. Satu bingkaian yang terpajang indah di sudut ruangan dekat perapian bergeser dan hampir terjatuh karena hembusan angin tersebut. Bingkai foto yang menunjukan dua sosok anak remaja tengah tersenyum bahagia membuat sosok yang menahan bingkaian tersebut ikut tersenyum.

Tangan putih nan bersih membenarkan kembali bingkaian foto tersebut lalu berjalan duduk di atas sofa singgle. Ia mulai bersenandung merdu sambil memperhatikan pria tua yang sangat lelah, tengah ketiduran di sofa sebelahnya.

"Aku selalu di sini, Naruto-kun."


End file.
